Pranks, Frogs, and Time Traveling Weasleys
by Green nook
Summary: When what seems to be an ordinary prank from Fred and James goes wrong, the next generation are sent back into two different times. Now they have to try to blend into the past while rumors and suspicions about where they came from fly around the school. But, worst of all, they could be stuck. Will they find a way back to their own time?
1. The Passage to Hogsmeade

**Hello people of the fanfiction. Sorry if this seems like a long Author's Note, it's mostly a list of the characters and their ages so no one's confused. This is my first fanfiction too, so please review so I know what you think.**

**This will end up being a time travel fic, but I have to get the story set up first so be patient. It starts out focusing on a few characters, but it will include the others soon. By the way, the year it starts out in is 2019 (two years after the epilogue in the Deathly Hallows) and here are the ages of the people who will be time traveling:**

**Teddy Lupin 21 **

**Victoire Weasley 19 **

**Dominique Weasley 15 **

**James Potter 14 **

**Fred Weasley 14 **

**Scorpius Malfoy 13 **

**Albus Potter 13 **

**Rose Weasley 13 **

**Molly Weasley 13 **

**Roxanne Weasley 12 **

**Louis Weasley 12 **

**Lily Potter 11 **

**Hugo Weasley 11 **

**Lucy Weasley 10 **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for well, my story. That would all be me. Other than that though, nothing. Thanks for making me feel all poor._

**Chapter 1: The Passage to Hogsmeade**

The whole thing all started with a crazy plan, a secret passage to Hogsmeade, a cloak, a map, a frog, and Christmas. But, before we get too far, let's start at the beginning on an ordinary Christmas at a not-so-ordinary school full of witches and wizards and magic and of course, Weasleys.

In Rose Weasleys' opinion, Christmas was by far the best holiday at Hogwarts. It was a shame so few students stayed during Christmas. It was a tradition for most wizards to go home to their families over the holidays, especially after the Second Wizarding War was over people had wanted to keep their families close and together.

So far from what Rose had seen, the castle was beautiful. Decorations and trees lined all the hallways and the classrooms were full of ribbons and less distracting ornaments so the students could still focus on their studies. Twinkling orbs of light (they were rather like those you'd find on Muggle Christmas trees except they required no electricity to work, floated, and weren't connected by a cord) floated aimlessly about the castle. Hugo, Rose's little brother often complained that they were too bright and made it hard to sleep with them shining in your face. Apparently, no one in his dormitory knew the charm to turn the orbs' lights off. No one really felt like informing them how to do so either. Still, he claimed, the orbs were dead useful when it came to lighting as certain secret passages he and some of their cousins were always finding around the school were rather poorly lit. Rose disapproved of this, but decided to let it go since it was Christmas.

The Great Hall had been decorated the night before by the teachers so Rose and everyone else who walked in for breakfast got their first looks at it then. It was amazing. Snow fell from the enchanted ceiling right into piles between the tables that magically turned into snowmen and then, as if blown away by the wind, would topple over into snowdrifts again every time the door opened. Lily and Hugo watched in awe as one of the snowmen did a little jig before collapsing. It was their first year at Hogwarts and they had never seen such decorations, even at home or at Grimmauld Place, which was the usual place they all met up at for family reunions or holidays when they weren't at Hogwarts.

Behind the High Table, where the teachers all sat talking animatedly to one another, was a gigantic Christmas tree that nearly reached all the way to the ceiling. About a hundred fairies were fluttering around it and the rest of the room, almost as bright as the floating lights and the candles hanging from the ceiling. The Hogwarts staff had really outdone themselves with the decorations this year.

Rose sat down at the large table that was in the middle of the room for the students. The teachers would have joined them, but there were just enough students (namely Weasleys) left at the school for the kids to all have one table to themselves, regardless of what house they were in, for the holidays.

While Rose admired the decorations, her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, sat down beside her along with her cousin, Albus Potter.

"Have either of you seen James or Fred lately?" asked Albus. "James reckons he found a tunnel leading out of Hogwarts, maybe even all the way to Hogsmeade. He and Fred went looking for it a few hours ago. They woke me up at about five o'clock just to annoy me, but I haven't seen them since."

Scorpius shrugged. "I haven't seen them anywhere. They'll be back sometime. They probably got lost or something. Who knows where all those passages lead! There are tons of them, and not even those two have found a way out of the castle yet."

"Actually, we have" came a voice right behind Rose. She jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to see James and Fred laughing at her, standing there as if they had been there the whole time.

"Where did you come from!" she yelled, still angry they had managed to startle her like that. Rose prided herself in being difficult for her cousins to scare and prank, a very difficult feat with them being as crazy as they were.

"We were here the whole time, "Fred said with a mischievous grin as he took a seat next to her, while at the same time stealing some marmalade from Scorpius, "Couldn't you tell, Rosie?"

Albus frowned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "No you weren't. I would have seen you."

James grinned. He loved to mess with his siblings, Albus especially. "Perhaps you need to get your eyes checked, Al, your vision's almost as bad as Dad's!"

Albus looked like he was about to argue, but luckily Scorpius stopped him. He had just remembered something that the two had said when they first "appeared" scaring Rose half to death. "And what, exactly, did you mean by 'we have'."

Fred answered him, "Exactly what we said. We found a tunnel that goes out of Hogwarts, and yes, Albus, it does go to Hogsmeade. We're going to check it out later. I got a letter from Mum saying Teddy and Victoire will be in the village today, maybe Percy, Audrey, and Lucy too. I reckon we ought to pop in for a visit."

"But you can't have found any tunnels to Hogsmeade! " Rose said, looking incredulous. "They were all either destroyed or lost during the War! The teachers even said so!"

Fred shook his head, "Tut, tut, Rosie. Haven't you learned by now? No one ever tells the truth about things like this. Can you imagine if the headmaster just shouted over lunch one day 'There's a tunnel out of Hogwarts on the second floor corridor!' or something like that?"

"I-"

"Of course not," continued James, interrupting Rose. She glared at him. "That would be disastrous. All the students would go looking for it. So, to solve the problem of curious students, they tell a simple little lie about how they had all been destroyed in the war, letting all the goody, goody rule-followers like you lot believe them, and –_voila!_- no more students trying to find the passages!

"Until you idiots came along"

"Now, now, Rose. No need to be rude. But, you're right about the whole 'until we came along' thing. I always knew you should have been a Ravenclaw."

Rose sighed dramatically. "Instead I'm stuck in Gryffindor with you freaks. You're so lucky you're in Slytherin, Scorp. I feel like my head will implode if I have to study in the common room while they're in there with all of their pranking stuff one more time!"

"You think you've got it bad!" Albus said, "I have to share a house with one of them even when we aren't at school!"

James and Fred had looks of mock hurt on their faces.

"We aren't that bad!" they said.

"Yes you are, "the other three chorused.

"Well, maybe sometimes. But that's beside the point," James said.

"And what, exactly is the point?" asked Scorpius. He was beginning to tire of listening to the two pranksters confusing speech. It always somehow made you forget whatever you were supposed to be talking about. This, he supposed, was their strategy of getting out of being blamed for their pranks by the teachers. It was a very efficient strategy.

James thought for a moment. "Oh! Of course! Now I remember what we came to talk to you about. Well, we did find a passage to Hogsmeade and we are inviting you all to come visit it with us! We'll probably invite all of the other cousins too. Meet outside the Gryffindor common room, just by the portrait of the Fat Lady in an hour. We'll tell you more about it then, should you decide to come. And, Rose, dear, don't think of trying to tell the teachers on us. We already have an alibi. Besides, it's not like we're going to be hurting anyone."

Rose scowled at that. Why did everyone always think she was a snitch (the tattletale kind, not the Quidditch kind) who told the teachers everything? But they did have a point about one thing, which she hated almost more than being considered a snitch. How could exploring a little passage to Hogsmeade possibly harm anyone? Maybe in their parents' time it would be dangerous, but certainly not now. What could possibly go wrong?

When she looked back at James to answer him, she stopped. Where did he go? For a second she thought she saw a faint shimmer in the air as though the light had moved or something and then- was that a hand floating in the air? She shook her head. That was impossible. They must have left while she was looking away, but how had they gone so quickly?

Rose turned to Albus and Scorpius for an answer, but Scorpius looked just as bewildered as her and Albus looked confused and suspicious.

Albus was the first to speak. "Where did they go?"

The other two shrugged in response.

"But they couldn't have left so quickly with none of us seeing them, could they?" Scorpius asked.

Albus suddenly searched his pockets, as though he thought they had stolen something. He seemed to still have it as he simply looked all the more confused.

Rose thought she heard some faint laughter. She looked around, but didn't see anyone who was laughing. Perhaps those Ravenclaw girls down the table, but no, the laughter had sounded much closer, like it was right behind her.

Scorpius seemed to have heard the laughter too, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he said, "So, what do you think?"

Albus looked distracted. "About what?"

Scorpius shook his head in exasperation. "About what James and Fred said? The passage to Hogsmeade? Ring a bell?"

Rose answered immediately. "We're going," she said.

Scorpius and Albus looked at her in shock.

"What!"

"I said," she repeated, a little impatiently, "we are going to go see what they're up to and if that means following them, then we'll do that."

They were still staring at her with their jaws almost down to the floor.

Rose frowned. "Fine, I guess I'll just go on my own then if you don't want to come"

"No!" shouted Scorpius, rather loudly. He received a few strange looks from the other people in the Great Hall. "I'll come with you. I just can't quite understand why you want to go. Normally, you wouldn't approve of this."

"I don't. I just want to see what they're up to. They'll probably get everyone into trouble if I don't. Who knows if they actually found something or if it's just some trick they're playing on us."

Scorpius nodded. "And the world makes sense again."

Albus, however, was still frozen in shock, and Rose looked at him, a bit annoyed by his overreaction.

"Are you coming or not, Al?"

He nodded slowly, as though he wasn't quite used to moving his head. "I-I just can't believe-_Rose-_breaking the rules!"

Rose ignored him after the nod and stood up.

"It's decided then."

And with that she walked away.

**So? What do you think? Please tell me! Unfortunately, I can't read your mind through my computer screen, so you'll have to REVIEW! **

**Just a few notes:**

**It will get to the time travel soon, I promise. I just want to have a plot so I can actually finish my story, and so it isn't like everyone pops into a different time for absolutely no reason at all. And I will try not to focus on any one character too much (unless it's needed for the sake of the story) and to give them all a turn in the spotlight.**

**Do you think I got their personalities right? I kind of modeled Fred and James after the twins, Rose like Hermione, and I'm going to try to make Albus a bit like Harry, but I feel like he kind of has his own personality and I'm trying to make him like he was in the epilogue. Scorpius is a bit tricky though, he'll be a bit like Draco, but we know that he changed in the end and he's not a Death Eater anymore, so he'll be nicer and I decided to make him friends with Rose and Albus, maybe some other Weasleys too. **

**Also, about the whole 'passage to Hogsmeade thing', it's the one behind the one-eyed witch statue that Harry used in Third Year. I'm going to have the adults who know about it pretend it didn't exist or was closed off. The passage is important to the story though. And I don't know if it was closed off or not. In my story it isn't.**

**Please help me with what houses everyone will be in. I already know a few; I just don't think every single person would have been in Gryffindor. It would be a bit crowded there then, now wouldn't it? That will also help with people who are less of main characters personalities. It's difficult to write a story with so many people in it. I don't know how some people can do it so easily.**

**Sorry for the long Author's note, you don't have to read it though I would appreciate it if you did. Bye, for now.**

**-Green nook**


	2. It's a statue

**Disclaimer: I'm**** thirteen. I wasn't even born yet when the first Harry Potter book came out? So, how could I have written it? I own nothing but my plot and any OC's I may or probably won't make up.**

**Chapter 2: It's a statue**

James Potter, along with his partner in crime, Fred Weasley, was indeed a master prankster. He had to admit though, that this was one of the best pranks they had ever done. If it worked out the way they had planned it, that is. Most of their pranks did though, so he wasn't worried.

At the moment, James was trying to hide his laughter at the confusion of Rose, Al, and Scorpius. Al's face especially was priceless when he searched his pockets for his invisibility cloak and found it still there. How was that possible you ask? Easy, James and Fred were in fact under an invisibility cloak. Just not Albus's. They had found several prototypes of Invisi-Cloaks, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes temporary invisibility cloaks. They were way cheaper than regular invisibility cloaks and easier to find (although they hadn't been perfected enough to be sold to the general public so you'd have to sneak into the cellar where they keep all of their works in progress.), but they only worked for about five hours before the charm would wear off. Perfect for quick pranks.

Fred and James closed the door to the Great Hall just as they heard Rose say she was going to come. Good. If she was coming the other two would too. Now that the hardest part was over, they just had all their other cousins to convince.

"Split up?" Fred suggested.

"Definitely." James said. "I'll take Lily, Hugo, and Dom. You get Molly, Roxy, Louis. Be at the Fat Lady in an hour."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Getting the others to agree to come was way easier than either boys expected. Seemed they were all either bored or curious and needed hardly and persuasion (except for Dominique, who had to be bribed eight galleons, but even that was way less than usual.) Soon they were all gathered around the Fat Lady's portrait, listening to her complaints about how they were crowding her and needed to decide if they wanted in the door or not. Not to mention how there was a Slytherin with them and the people from other Houses weren't allowed and blah blah blah. Well, all but two of them were there. Fred and James had not shown up yet.

"When are they going to get here?" Hugo complained as Dominique finally lost her temper with the Fat Lady and sent a spell at her portrait that caused rocks from the picture to fly around the Fat Lady and throw themselves at her. The Fat Lady left, warning them about how she would get Violet to tell the headmaster about this.

"It's only been five minutes," said Rose. "They could have gotten lost or something."

The others stared at her.

"What? It's a possibility. I still get lost sometimes." she said defensively.

Dom rolled her eyes. "Yes, but those two know every passage in the school, plus all the secret passages. And they've been to Gryffindor tower hundreds of times. It's more likely that they just wanted to get us up here to prank us."

"Probably," Molly allowed. She had suspected as much from Fred and James. "But what kind of prank would they need us by the Fat Lady for?"

"Maybe they wanted to get her too," Louis said uncertainly. He wouldn't put it past them to want to prank the Fat Lady as well, but Molly had a point. If they just wanted to get them all together to prank they could have waited for the feast tonight. So why were they asked to wait here?

"I bet they're going to throw some of those muggle water balloons Grandpa Weasley got them last Christmas at us," Hugo said, a bit too enthusiastically. "Didn't they do that to the Slytherins once, Scorp?"

Scorpius scowled. "Yes. They put a charm on them that made them keep squirting water out. Our common room was flooded for a week!"

A voice rang out of nowhere, just like it had earlier in the Great Hall, "Well, that was a wonderful prank, but we don't like to repeat ourselves," Fred threw the cloak off of him and James, making sure no one saw it before continuing. "Besides, we're _in_ Gryffindor. We wouldn't flood our own common room."

"Probably" James added. He'd be lying if he said he'd never considered it.

"But," Fred said, "We called you all here for something else. The passage to Hogsmeade. So, follow us and be quiet. We don't want any teachers tagging along."

Then he turned around and started leading the way to the one-eyed witch statue in the third corridor. The others shrugged and followed.

They made it there with very little incident, having only run into one teacher and letting Lily come up with the excuse that they were planning a Christmas parade. As the teacher was a bit deaf in one ear, it took a while to get the message through to her, but eventually she let them be and they continued on. Fred stopped just in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch, grinning like a maniac. He waited for his cousins to say something, preferably about how awesome they were to have discovered the passage to Hogsmeade in the first place. Instead, they were all staring blankly at the statue.

"Is it going to explode or something?" Hugo asked cautiously.

James shook his head. "Of course not! This is the passage to Hogsmeade we told you about."

The others looked at him like he was insane. All they could see was a statue of some ugly old famous witch who they'd never heard of. Lily and Albus briefly considered asking their brother if he needed to go back to St. Mungo's. And yes, he had been there before.

Roxy sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. It's a _statue! _Could you at least come up with something better to waste our time with?"

Fred pouted. "We aren't wasting your time. This really is the passage to Hogsmeade, but we need to say a spell to open it. So would you all turn around and close your eyes until we're ready?"

A few people who thought it would be best to get the prank over with already so they could enjoy their holiday in peace turned, but Rose and a few others were still suspicious.

"How do we know you aren't going to hex us or something?"

"You don't." Fred said. "But if we were going to, we would have done that up by the Fat Lady or waited until the feast. That a good enough reason for you? Now turn."

She glared, but obeyed. The others who hadn't yet turned around did so too.

Checking to make sure no one was looking (they still wanted to be the only ones who could actually use the passage whenever they wanted after all) Fred tapped the statue, muttering _d__issendium. _The hump on the witch's statue opened revealing the familiar short slide that lead to the tunnel they were seeking.

"Can we turn around now?" Albus asked impatiently.

Fred and James had waited a few minutes longer after opening the passage, checking once more for teachers or other students, and mumbling nonsense words so none of their cousins could guess the actual way to open it. No need to give them proof they had ever been in the passage. However, the aforementioned cousins were all getting a bit tired of waiting. They were beginning to wonder if sneaking into Hogsmeade was really worth the unknown prank that was clearly awaiting them.

"Fine, you can turn around." said James. Everyone turned around, slightly surprised they hadn't been pranked yet, and walked toward the statue, with Scorpius, Rose, and Albus in front, looking down into the tunnel.

"Well, I guess you weren't lying about there being a passage here," said Scorpius. "But how do we know it leads to Hogsmeade? You could just be tricking us."

Fred snuck around behind him. "You need to be a bit more trusting, Scorp. Why don't you just see where the tunnel leads?"

"What do you me—ahh!" Fred suddenly pushed Scorpius down the slide that lead to the tunnel. He landed at the bottom with a loud _thunk_!

"Scorpius!" Rose and Albus yelled. They peered down into the dark tunnel, but saw no sign of their friend.

"He'll be fine," James said, grinning. "Now who's next?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first thing Scorpius noticed about the tunnel he was pushed into was that it was very, very dark. He didn't mind that very much, he was a Slytherin after all, and was used to the dark when the torches went out in the common room, or when he was wandering around in the dungeons. He wasn't however, used to being thrown down into secret passages hidden behind statues that hadn't been used who knew how long.

And he was going to kill Fred. Or James. Whichever one had thrown him down here.

Just as he was standing up though, he heard another scream, much like his when he fell down, but way girlier and louder, and suddenly Rose was sitting on him, pushing him back onto the ground.

"Ow!" she groaned, moving off of him.

"I'm going to kill those two," threatened Scorpius. He brushed some dirt off of his robes along with a spider that scurried off so it wouldn't be crushed by the angry boy. "We'd better move before someone else gets pushed down here." he said.

Just as they expected, right after they moved away from the bottom of the little slide leading into the tunnel, another body flopped down next to them. Albus got up, still yelling at his brother, whose laughter could be heard even in the passage.

Eventually, everyone made their way down the slide and into the tunnel, whether with a forceful shove or just jumping down on their own. Feeling very cramped with the limited space, they made their way in a somewhat single-file line through the tunnel and towards Hogsmeade.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or if the description of the passage is a bit inaccurate. I just had to get through the slow parts and onto the time travel and as for the passage, I just can't remember how the book described it. It's not the main point of the story though. It will get better soon. I just need to get an actual story going instead of just have everyone pop into a different time for no reason. Not much happened in this chapter, I originally planned for parts of the next chapter to be in this, but it would have been too long and there were no other places to stop the chapter. Or if there were, the flow of the next one wouldn't work as well.**

**Am I doing a good job so far? Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks to the two reviews I have so far, and yes, they will be traveling through time when they get to Hogsmeade. It would be kind of pointless for them not to since this is a time travel fic. REVIEW! **

**-Green nook**


	3. Hide and Seek with TimeHopping Frogs

**Sorry for the slow updates. I'll try to update more regularly. I've been really busy lately with the start of school and sometimes it's just hard to find inspiration, you know? I do know what I'm doing with the story, but some parts are a bit slower and harder to write than others. Plus, this is an important part. I wanted it to be as perfect as it could be before I posted it. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I still don't __own__ Harry Potter or any of the characters. How weird is that? I totally thought the rights to it would show up in the mail today. Oh well… here's the chapter._

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek with Time-Hopping Frogs**

"Lucy," Victiore called to her youngest cousin. She had to be around here somewhere. What had it been, a few minutes since Audrey and Percy dropped her off to for Victoire to babysit? And already she had lost her.

"Come on, Lucy, please come out." Victoire begged. She was absolutely terrible at hide and seek. Especially in a huge store like Weasleys Wizard Wheezes*. It was her one failure with babysitting. "Why don't we look for some new toys? I think Uncle Ron got some kind of new exploding candy out a few weeks ago. Maybe we can buy you some of that?"

"You're really bad at hide-and-seek, 'Toire. I wasn't even hiding." Lucy said from the counter where she was already waiting with a bag full of sweets and toys. "Why can't I just go to Hogwarts with Molly and the others? Mum and Dad won't mind if you take me up there." She put on her best begging face, the one that could always convince Percy to do almost anything for her. So long as it was legal anyways.

Victiore frowned. Lucy was starting to get a bit more into breaking the rules and things like that lately, the exact opposite of her sister. Victiore guessed that she would probably be more like her somewhat rebellious mother than Percy, who had never even imagined breaking a rule even as simple as the dress code until the war started. Or maybe she was just still in that stage of obsession with Hogwarts, especially since all of her cousins had now been there except for her.

"You know I can't do that, Lucy. You aren't old enough for school yet, even if it is just for the holidays. How about we go see Teddy and Ron, they've probably finished talking enough now so we can get this stuff checked out for you. I'm sure we'll even get a special Weasley discount."

Lucy pouted. "Oh, all right! But I get two more things. And you and Teddy have to tell me another story about Hogwarts—like that time Hagrid sat on Professor Flitwick! Or about Vexley and those gnomes James and Fred brought."

"You've got a deal." Lucy smiled and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thanks, Toire."

"Now let's go find Teddy and Ron."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose screamed. A huge spider had jumped out in front of them. She hadn't been the only one to react to it though. Hugo had jumped onto Roxy's foot, making her cry out and Albus had emitted a (manly) shriek as well. Lily had frozen and was nearly knocked over when Hugo and Roxy stumbled backwards into her. The others didn't seem too affected by it though. Dominique only snapped her gum, looking positively bored. Scorpius had simply raised an eyebrow, not even surprised. Molly looked annoyed and thumped James and Fred both on the heads, muttering about how they were such idiots.

"That was, what, the seventh prank you set up down here?" Molly asked tiredly. "Will you two ever grow up?"

"Nope," James said, smiling cheekily.

"Seriously, you could at least be more original with what you throw at us," Scorpius said.

"Why did it have to be spiders?" Rose whimpered. "Can we turn around now?"

"No!" Fred all but shouted. "I swear the pranks are over. We just had to have a little fun, plus it was for security reasons. Now comes the cool part."

"You said that the last time too." Lily reminded him. "And the time before that and the time before that."

"Well, this time it's true." James said.

"You've also said that already," Albus grumbled.

They kept walking. Half an hour, twelve fake ghosts, nine zombie dummies, five dead rats, two trap doors and one floating pineapple later, the group finally arrived in the cellar to Honeydukes.

Yes, Honeydukes. You didn't honestly think Fred and James would actually tell the truth about leading them to WWW, did you?

Well, if you did you were right. The cellars to the two stores connected, and though it did take a few more minutes of arguing and some death threats from Dom, Fred and James eventually showed them the next trap door and they all scurried into the cellar of WWW.

What they did not expect to see was Teddy, Victoire, Ron, and Lucy all sitting around in the middle of the cellar, looking almost right at them.

With a squeak of panic, Fred dived behind a crate full of some weird frog things. He waved frantically for the others to follow him. Thankfully, no one saw them. It would have been quite a sight to see all eleven of them trying to hide behind a bunch of toys in the cellar while they were supposed to be at Hogwarts, probably eating lunch and arguing over who got the best presents this year. They would definitely be grounded to say the least.

They could hear a little of what Ron was talking to Teddy about from here. Not more than a few words, but Fred and James were certainly curious enough to start eavesdropping. Victoire and Lucy were looking in another crate full of frogs like the one they were hiding behind. Using their distraction as cover, the two boys moved closer so they could hear Teddy and Ron's conversation. Ron was holding up a small chain with something on it, but Teddy blocked their view. Just then, Fred heard a small crash that went unnoticed by their cousins and Ron saw the others moving towards them. They tried to wave them back so they wouldn't get caught, but to no avail.

"—imported all the way from Switzerland!" Ron was saying.

"I'm guessing that's because of that whole incident at the Ministry before the war started, right?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna blame Harry for that one though."

Teddy laughed. "Still, it's pretty amazing they let you use a time turner just so you could make some new product for WWW."

Ron smiled at the time turner in his hand. "Shows how popular we've become, I think. They did only get us one, mind you, and it took a while for Hermione to convince them we would be responsible with it. But, we've gotten pretty close to perfecting them by now. Not anywhere near as great as a time turner, but it would be a disaster if we were handing those out to everyone. No, the time-hoppers are completely different. Each one can bounce you about an hour back in time, but you never know just where you'll turn up when you go back. Could be anywhere from a foot away from where your standing, or even all the way to America!"

Fred and James shared a mischievous look.

Teddy whistled. "Sounds pretty good. When will they be out on the shelves?"

"At least a month or two," Ron said sadly. "We haven't figured out how to get you back to where you were after the hour is up. Don't want to have people's mums coming in and complaining that they can't find where their kids went. Plus there's the little issue that we only want people to be going one hour back at once so we don't have a big issue with having kids from different time periods popping in and out all the time, and right now the times are a bit random. I think George tested one out once and ended up a whole year back. Luckily, he had the time turner with him and was able to get back to our time fairly quickly. Just in time to see Fred and Roxy off to the Hogwarts Express."

"So _that's_ where he was!" Roxy whispered. "I was wondering why he was so late. Usually Mum makes sure he's right on time for things like that."

"Shh!" Fred hissed. "They'll hear us."

Roxy glared at him but quit talking. She didn't want to get caught any more than the rest of them.

"Now," Fred continued, whispering even more quietly and quickly than Roxy and addressing everyone behind the crates. "If we don't want to get caught, then we need to split up. Half of you stay here with me and James and the other half go around the crates to the other side of the room. Be quiet and make sure they don't see you."

They nodded silently and Dom lead Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo to the other side of the room. Fred and James nearly sighed in relief. It was much harder not to get caught in big groups and they didn't need anyone getting them into trouble. Not while they still had the opportunity to steal some of those time-hoppers.

The two boys were starting to think it had been a mistake to bring everyone here. Their original plan involved pranking them with all those surprises on the way here and then ditching them in Honeydukes, waiting for them to show up around Hogsmeade wandering all lost and confused. That would have been great for the teachers to try and figure out. But now this was looking more like something they'd like to have done on their own, maybe with help from one of their friends, like Thomas Wood, or Grace Zabini.

Victoire's voice shook them out their thoughts when she asked Ron how the time-hoppers worked. They had almost forgotten to listen to him. After all, if they didn't know how to use the time-hoppers, there would be no point in taking them.

"The way they're supposed to work is for you to simply step on them to get them, and then, it feels a bit like one of those Muggle toys Hermione told me about, a trampoline. You just kind of bounce and keep on bouncing until you land somewhere. It's a bit different though, since you might bounce pretty far and since you're going through time as well. You may feel a bit sick. We are still working on getting them just to work by stepping on them though. They can be a bit sensitive."

"How?" Victoire asked as she tried to steer Lucy away from one of the crates that, unbeknownst** to them, Hugo and Lily were hiding behind, holding their breath so they wouldn't be heard.

"Like, for instance, if a time-hopper fell over or if you dropped one, it would probably take everyone within a few feet of it away. George reckons he got that fixed on a new batch of them though, so I'm just waiting for those to come in and then we can fix up the rest of the problems."

"Certainly sounds like a lot of issues with those things." Lucy said ever so politely. "Can I have one?"

Ron ruffled her hair. "No. Perce would kill me if I ever let anything happen to his little girl. And they aren't ready yet. Maybe next month."

Lucy pouted and stomped her foot. "That's what everyone always says! I can't go to Hogwarts, I can't get my own broom, and now I can't even get a simple frog! Please, Uncle Ron."

He looked about to give in, but still shook his head. "I do have something for you upstairs though, here I'll go get it for you. " He looked at Teddy and Victoire and winked. "You two keep her out of trouble, okay?" he jerked his thumb at Lucy who was still pouting. Victoire nodded and whispered something in Lucy's ear causing her face to light up.

"Oh and would you watch this for me?" Ron added, handing the time turner to Teddy. "Don't want to lose that."

James suddenly tapped Fred on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at him.

"How are we going to get the time-hoppers without them noticing?" James asked.

Fred, having already thought of this, smiled and pointed at a box sitting next to them full of temporary invisibility cloaks.

"They can also help us get out unseen too," Fred said.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Molly. They had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Nothing," James said. "Now pass these along. They're temporary invisibility cloaks. We can use them to get out without them seeing us. I think there's only about seven of them though, you'll have to share. Pass them on."

Molly nodded and tried to get the cloaks to everyone without being spotted. And it worked, until she got to Roxy, who was farthest away from them, and tripped over something on the floor they couldn't see.

Oops.

"Molly!" Lucy said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, surprise?" her sister said weakly.

"Quick, we need a distraction," James said.

"I'm on it," Fred whispered back frantically before pushing over the entire pile of crates of time-hoppers they were hiding behind.

Roxy caught her brother's eye on the other side of the room and nodded, knocking over the crates over there too.

The cellar was complete chaos now. Some of the experiments lying around had been squished by the time-hoppers and things were disappearing left and right. Someone was screaming and the Hogwartians were definitely visible to Teddy, Victoire, and Lucy. The floor was thundering above them, Ron was probably running back here by now. James tried to see if the others had made it to the trapdoor yet like they were supposed to, but it seemed they were all just frozen. They weren't even wearing the cloaks! What part of the word distraction did his cousins not understand?

Then James saw Teddy trip over one of the frogs and fall towards the ground. With the time turner in his hand. He remembered in a split second about the story of the ruined time turners at the Ministry, the Death Eater, who to this day continued to crash into a desk repeatedly only to be sent a couple seconds back and go through it all again a few seconds later. And now that was about to be Teddy.

"No!" everyone yelled. As one, they all ran towards him, collapsing on top of one another in a big pile just as the time turner shattered, all over the time-hoppers sending an explosion of sand and light through the room. They all reached out wildly, holding hands as the sickening sensation of being thrown through time tore through them all. Just as the spinning started to slow down, a hand slipped and the screaming began again.

Then there was silence.

When the light cleared through the room no one was left but a stunned Ron who was looking at the cellar of his store, where seconds ago his nieces and nephews were standing. Now the only thing left was boxes and crates that used to be full of experiments and projects. A thin coat of sand from the time-hoppers and time-turner was covering the floor.

Overall it looked like a tornado had just run through the room and took everyone with it.

And it still looked like that when Percy, Audrey, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and all the others came back, looking for the children and finding none.

***In my story, George and Ron run WWW. George stays at the original location in Diagon Alley and Ron runs the place in Hogsmeade, where Zonko's used to be. The cellar in Hogsmeade has a tunnel connecting to Honeydukes, but can only be accessed with a key or through the one-eyed witch passage, where there is a hidden trap door leading there. Sorry if that's confusing.**

****Don't you just love that word? Unbeknownst. Sounds kinda cool, doesn't it?**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Was it too predictable or cliché? Or was it okay? I'm still going to keep writing anyways, I just want to know what you think I should work on.**

**Butterbeer and time-hoppers to all who review. Maybe I'll even through in the floating pineapple if you're extra nice.**


End file.
